The End of All Things
by miss.no.limits111
Summary: In a nutshell; what happened with Harry and Ginny after the Battle of Hogwarts. *one shot*


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Soot, ash, bodies, god knows what surround me. It is the end of all things. But the beginning of many.

Here on the Hogwarts battle ground. Voldemort has fallen. He is gone, all the turmoil and depression he brought can end. The wizarding world is set free.

If only I could be so lucky. To be set free like the wind, free to blow, and live life as I pleased. Only one thing can provide me with that freedom. One person.

He saved us all, brought us together, and kept us fighting when we most wanted to give up. If we did it for anyone, it was for him. It was for Harry.

He told us "We have one thing that Voldemort doesn't, something worth fighting for." He and only he, can determine my future.

All I want, is for him to finally after all this waiting, to tell me that he loves me. Its been so long a wait, at first I thought he could love me, then he broke it off with me to protect me, because that is the boy I fell in love with.

Then after months and months of thinking and dreaming about him, I see him again. He looked better than I had let myself believe. It all came back, everything that had passed between us, every kiss, every whisper, every promise.

His eyes looked tortured, and it took all I had to not run at him that very second and hold him tight. I know I love him, I have since the moment he saved every single person left in the black lake in my third year, during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

He is so selfless and heroic, he cannot function without putting others first. All that just makes me love him more, and yet is the reason he ended it with me last year. Ironic.

So now here I am, torn and bleeding over this guy who just saved the wizarding world. We just won a battle, but there is an even bigger one raging inside me. Will he still want me? Will we get back together?

I'm worrying myself sick and I realize I have to find him. I need to talk to him. Just at least hear his voice even if his feelings for me are gone. No I didn't think that, that won't happen, I'd die.

I start running without even consciously thinking about it. I am going to find him. As I run, all the events of earlier crash down on me.

I remember the shock as I saw Voldemort fall. But it then being overruled by my urge to hug Harry.

I remember running at him, and flinging my arms around the guy I love, my best friend, and my youngest brother. It was like a dream.

Time past so quickly, I remember comforting my family as we all wept for my brother, one of the many fallen. Fred, he died laughing, it's fitting somehow. I'll miss him.

I remember the feeling of blankness as I sat in the great hall, so many different people around me, as I leaned on my mother's shoulder.

So many things had happened today, I felt that I needed air, needed to get away from it. And that's how I ended up on the remains of the battle field, thinking, as everyone rejoiced on the newfound freedom.

I'm almost to Gryffindor tower now, I don't know why I'm going here, it just seems like the place to be.

The Fat Lady opens for me without even asking for a password, I guess every survivor is equal now, it doesn't matter who goes up there.

I climb the stairs to the boys dormitory to check for my friends. As I slowly open the door, I just stand there and smile.

Ron and Hermione are asleep in a four-poster with their arms around each other, maybe the thought of near death urged them to express their hidden feelings.

They have smiles on their faces, I didn't think that was possible, they look like a huge weight has been lifted off their shoulders, which I'm sure one has.

Next my eyes slide to the bed next to them, and the innocence, and sweetness of what I see takes my breath away.

Harry is on his side, curled up in blankets, sleeping. He looks younger than I've ever seen him, and I realize, he never really had long to be a kid.

My heart breaks, he is so beautiful. I can't believe I had this, he was all mine. Now I can only dream he'll feel the same way again.

I go over and crouch next to his bed. I put my head on his mattress and just look at him. I smile, slowly I bring my hand up and gently place it over his.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I must have because the next thing I know my eyes are fluttering open to stare into bright green ones in front of me.

He smiles and says, "Good morning." My heart melts.

"Good Morning." I say, with an answering smile, "You looked like you needed a good nights sleep."

"Definitely, I haven't slept soundly in months." he answered and once again I admired how strong he had to be.

"I haven't woken up to a better welcome in months either," he said blushing slightly. "except for in my dreams.'

"I dreamed of you too." I say looking right at him, "And didn't I always say you would save the wizarding world."

"Yes, I don't think I'll ever just get to be normal Harry now," he said with a sigh, but then he looked at me and smiled, "except for with you."

I giggle and we look at our entwined hands. 'It was stronger than I could've imagined," he said locking in on my eyes, "missing you."

"I know, it takes over everything, You can't sleep you can't eat." I said listing off what my life had been like.

'I'm sorry I had to leave Ginny, It was just something I had to do." he whispered.

"I understand, if you hadn't you wouldn't be Harry, and then you wouldn't be the guy I fell in love with." I said just as quiet.

His eyes widened and he stared at me, I just waited for his response, did he love me too?

All of a sudden his lips were on mine, in a way they had never been before, he pulled me up on the bed with him while keeping our lips in contact and held me close.

It was intoxicating, and extremely worth the wait, I would wait centuries just to hear him say my name lovingly.

I don't know how long we stayed there snogging, but I do know my lips were puffy and sore as we eventually pulled apart, and he whispered in my ear, "I love you too."

I was complete, this is what I waited so long to hear, and it was perfect. We got up, straightened our appearances, and held hands as we walked down to the common room.

Ron and Hermione were there holding hands in the same arm chair by the fire. They didn't even realize we were there until we were right in front of them.

"A little preoccupied?" I said with a smirk as they shot us startled looks.

"Just as much as you too were up there." Hermione shot back at me with an even bigger smirk.

"Yeah Harry mate," Ron said, "Next time you wake up with my sister next to you and you want a heart to heart talk, check the room first, we were still up there, and we saw quite a show of snogging."

We both blushed and looked to the ground. "Well now that we are all properly embarrassed, lets go downstairs and get organized." Hermione said with her level headedness coming in handy.

So we all traipsed down to the great hall, and I knew I could handle anything that came in my way in life, because I had Harry by my side.


End file.
